Shihan
Shihan, the Sword King is the ruler of the Fenn Kingdom. Appearance A gray haired man with a pony-tail and a pointed goatee. He wears a red-yellow yukata. Personality Shihan was man who respected strength. Though faced with situations outside his world, he was open-minded. Background The Parpaldia Empire, as part of the emperor’s national expansion initiative, the 3rd foreign affairs department demanded that a 400 square kilometer area in Fenn be gifted to the empire. Fenn rejected this proposal, so the department prepared a second proposal to lease the same site from the Kingdom for 498 years. Fenn’s Sword King Shihan politely declined the second proposal as well causing the Empire to declare war on his nation for his disrespect. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc The Sword King had called for everyone who was a Tenth Private or higher for a meeting at the palace to discuss the upcoming war with Parpaldia. The odds were not in their favor given Parpaldia overwhelming military might compared to Fenn. Shihan informed his men that he requested aid from the Gahara Thearchy, but they would still need to plan for countermeasures. At the same time, Fenn was approached by diplomats from Japan. Shihan having heard of Japan originally thought it to be small country to the east of Gahara. But Motam informed him that its population was a hundred and twenty million. Shihan believed it was a joke, until Motam further explained that this information was confirmed by Gahara who already had relations with Japan even stating that Japan surpassed a superpower. Since Gahara went out to give them praise of this level, Shihan and all his aides decided to meet with representatives from the Japanese Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The Sword King met with the Japanese and was gifted many various goods from Japan. Seeing the katana, Shihan unsheathed and commented on its quality. He confirmed that all the the terms presented by Japan and their document were correct. Though the Sword King wished to form an equal relationship with Japan he was skeptical on the stories of how Japan was transported. He wanted to confirm with his own eyes and requested that as an act of friendship, that Japan deploy one of their flotillas from the Maritime Self-Defense Force. This year, Fenn was planning on scrapping four of their navy’s ships, but instead, Fenn could just set them afloat and allow Japan's flotilla to demonstrate their navy's power. Japan's representative was a bit befuddled by the request but consented. A few days later Shihan and his entourage were shocked upon seeing one of Japan's famed iron vessels, the Myoukou which later destroyed their designated targets with guided missiles further stunning the Sword King. After this demonstration, Shihan ordered to resume negotiations as soon as possible, especially regarding diplomatic relations with Japan concerning a non-aggression treaty and a security treaty. A squadron of Wyverns from the Parpaldia suddenly attacked the festivities, burning the wooden palace of the Sword King. The Japanese vessels responded in firing at the Wyvern Lords wiping them out. Although the negotiations have been postponed temporarily due to the conflict, later he orders all of his personnel to fully cooperate with Japan once Japan's government decided to send a Japanese Rescue 1st Battalion ground units under command of Lieutenant Colonel Amano and Naval Escort Group to defend Fenn and reclaim Nishinomiyako. Abilities Being the Sword King, he presumable has the full authority of his nation. Given his title it can be presumed that he is skilled with the sword. It was stated by Shimada, a Foreign Affairs official who was a 7-dan in kendo, that the Sword King was possibly even more skilled than a master. Trivia * Sword King Shihan laughed aloud as he watched his palace burn after seeing the might of Japan defeat Parpaldia's Wyvern Lords.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Kings